The invention relates to a drying balance with a scale on top, including a radiation source for heating and drying the material to be weighed located on the balance scale.
Mechanical and electronic balances of this type are generally known. The radiation source, usually in the form of an infrared lamp, a ceramic projector or a quartz projector, is attached vertically over the balance scale and can be folded up/back for loading the balance scale.
A disadvantage of this arrangement, in addition to the great height of the construction, is the fact that in order to load the balance, the entire radiation source with its electric connections must be moved.
The invention therefore has the task of indicating a construction for a drying balance with a scale on top of the type initially mentioned which is low in height and in which the balance scale can be made accessible without moving the radiation source.